


idk dyde

by funkyflow



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyflow/pseuds/funkyflow
Summary: ahyway when imm more sober ill type mor e (like i akways do i lov e u gusy wtf)





	idk dyde

"Pearl, I don't think you're completely understand-," Amethyst started  
"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST I AM WAY TOO DRUNK TO YNDERSRRD WHAR THE FUKCK IS OGUNG ON," pearl typed

to be conftunyed


End file.
